War of Light: Episode 1
Characters * Jean Haven: Main character ** Sol: The Giant of Light. * Cathene Haven: Jeans grandmother * Maxine Hunter: Jean's mother, with whom she shares a strained relationship. * Mathew Hunter: Jean's civilian step-father * The Sisters: A group of clones who pilot the Evolroids. They do not get along with Jean. * Dr. Hamilton: A scientist interest in the nature and power of the Light, monsters and the giant. * Odessa Satellite: Jean's half sister, who holds a rivalry with Maxine. * Philip Sing: * Ruth Choi: * The Tao Family: A powerful and influential family interested in post-human abilities and evolution. ** Emon: The spectacle wearing Patriarch. He has been the head of the family for as long as anyone can remember. ** Makoto: A red haired member, she frequently interacts with Shukasa, despite his diverging opinions to the goals of the Tao. ** Shukasa: A member who exiled himself. Due to his strong potential and genius, the elders are keen to get him to comeback. ** Tsubasa: A member who works in the government, his job is to keep Tao activity secret. ** Mitsuhiro: Branch family member who seeks to advance his station. ** Ayanami: Mitsuhiro's daughter, in the same year as Jean. ** Harold Satellite the 3rd: Odessa's father. The Satellite family is/was a lowly branch family until its rise to prominence, however, during that time it has drifted apart and no longer cares for its goals. ** Martha Satellite: Odessa's sickly mother * Minor Characters ** Debbie Theodore: A popular girl at school ** Margret James: Another popular girl at school. Head of the Drama Club ** Max Collins: The popular guy of the school and Odessa's boyfriend, he has also hit on Sara before and several other girls. ** Joshua Daniels: the resident punk kid, despite his appearance he is not a goth and just likes the outfit. He hangs out with Sara and Ruth. ** Allister Simon: The resident nerd, does not get along well with Sara due to their competing egos. Chapter 1 Deep in the mountains it happened, the earth erupted as vast amounts of dirt were thrown into the air. Out of the earth the beast emerged. In times past it would've been called a dragon, a demon, a god, now they call it, Mega-Beast, or Kaiju. The four legged creature had broken through the earth with its glowing horn and roared in the face of the daylight. Few could say why it had come up, why any of them had risen, they had their theories, but regardless trouble came with them. It began to march, making its way down the valley to a nearby city. It only stopped due to the sound of rocket engines. Above, several jets hovered with a gargantuan payload. Upon arrival the released it from their metallic robes, a gargantuan robot which landed, leaving craters in the ground. Its chest was a solid rectangular mass of metal with its head resting on its chest. It was large and bulky and sported an elongated head with a visor for eyes. Inside the pilot sported a black body suit, a solid black helmet. Around her were numerous machines, levels, paddles, keyboards and monitors showing the outside the the condition of the robot. "All system green. Clear to go." said a voice over the radio. The monster eyed the robot, there was something off about it. It was not its existence as a robot, but instead something about its presence. It felt...familiar...however the creature felt no sense of family, especially when the machine ran towards its, crushing any of the trees in its path. It came and punched, slamming a large mass of metal in its face, made worse by the arm's shock absorbers stopping the parts from being crushed by their own force. Then came another punch, another, and a double fist slam that half buried its head in the dirt. On instinct, the horn glowed. The earth shook beneath the robot as dirt exploded up into the air as the creature disappeared underground. The pilot searched, but she couldn't find it, she could feel it though, the creature was nearby. Then it exploded out of the ground, like a shark out of water. It left a gash in the side of the machine, before disappearing again. Inside the ship, graphs rose, and lights turned red. The red glow of the pilot's eyes could be seen behind her helmet, as well as a growling noise. "Code Red..." said the computer "Three Minutes till operation ceases..." The pilot roared and turned her mech around to punch the kaiju as it dove out of the ground. "Evolution...!" shouted the man. He stood before a large crow.. "It is the advancement of species, from simpler creatures to more advance life forms! However, the Earth now experiences a 'Runaway Evolutionary Event'! This is what the Green Night did, it has encouraged the recombination of DNA in the bodies of several life forms! The result... the Mega-Beast, or 'kaiju' as the plebians among us would say..." The crowd laughed. "The real question is, why have these unknown rays seemingly not affected mankind?" The man speaking had dark black, shoulder length straight hair, his jaw was narrow with a five o' clock shadow. He wore a brown suit and stood before several students. Outside the auditorium a girl stood, leaning against the wall. She wore the same uniform as those inside, a white shirt, with a grey skirt and knee high black socks. Her hair was short, black hair, green eyes and slightly tan skin. "Not enough space...?" said a voice. She turned to see a red haired woman, with shades and a jacket. She could've passed for a teenager, were she not in so much makeup, shades, and jeans. "No..." the girl replied "we just don't get along." "Oh...? So what do you think...?" "Of his speech, it is full of narcissism and spends as much time subtly praising his own intellect as it does getting to the point. He is also wrong..." "Oh...?" she said clearly amused. "Evolution is just a series of lucky mutations, the ability to adapt. The way he speaks of it, it's as if he's trying to say our destiny is to eventually become gods." "It isn't...?" "Evolution, like the future, is not set in stone." "Doesn't that mean it's up to us...?" The girl smirked "You make it sound as if we don't do that already, unconsciously, unknowingly, it happens, whether we like or it, where we like it or not." "I see..." "An interesting speech...?" said the red haired woman. She was in the doorway of the professor's office as he sat working on his laptop. "Yes..." he said half interested "I saw you talking with Ms. Haven..." "A student of yours...?" "Until I kicked her out of my class, we do not get along..." "Why is that...?" she closing the door, locking it behind her. "She asks to many questions..." "Shukasa, I thought that's what students are supposed to do." "No, she asks because she practically disagrees with everything I say." "Yeah I got that impression..." "Why are you here...?" "What, I can't come visit me favorite cousin..." "No, you can...you just don't 'just' come and visit me, especially not at work..." She sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flash drive, throwing it at him. Without asking he placed it in his computer, and looked at the files. "You're joking..." "I wish I was..." "Does she know...?" "No, I don't think she would know, she was young when it happened." He smirked. "What's so funny...?" "I can only imagine how she would react if she found out." "There's more...they've already moved on to the next stage." Chapter 2 Jean sat on the bench eating a popsicle, while her friend Ruth devoured pasta. Ruth was her Asian friend and the two often sat together. "How do you it...?" asked Ruth. "Do what...?" "Get through the whole day on so little..." Jean just shrugged her shoulders "Do eat anything when you get home?" "Of course..." Ruth stared at her. "You don't do you..." "I do...! Excuse me if I have a strange metabolism..." "As if that was the only strange thing about you..." said a voice. Jean simply sighed. "Do you ever get tired Debbie...?" She turned around to the girl with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. "Of course I get tired, everyone..." she paused "I don't...look you're weird okay!" "Now wasn't that Oscar worthy..." said Jean with heavy sarcasm. Ruth continued to eat her pasta, having moved to the side, to watch with amusement. Debbie simply pouted. "What's wrong...?" said Jean in a tired tone. "What does that mean, are you saying I have a problem...?" she said defensively. "No...I mean we all know you clearly have a problem, but I meant, what do you want that you came over here...?" "Do you know a Maxine Hunter...?" Jean raised an eyebrow. "I know a Maxine, why do you ask...?" "Some guy in a suit was asking for you." Jean paused. "Oh for f@#K's sake, no...!" she said rubbing her eyes. "Uh...something you want to talk about...?" "No...and normally I would be insulting you, but I literally do not want to talk about it..." She looked up and saw him, saw them, two men in black suits and shades. "What the hell is that ungodly thing...?" Jean stood on the catwalk around the giant mech. It had blue chest, and leg armor, but a white head and pair of arms. On its chest was a golden cat face, like a big cat's. The head sported a plate for a face and a golden 'V' construct on its brow. She stood there, arms crossed, school back on her back, looking up at the thing. There was an unspoken feeling of animosity between the two, that while unspoken, filled the air. "Jean...!" said a woman in a yellow business suit. She had red hair and walked with two more men in black and some woman in a grey body suit with a metal helmet hiding her face. She was somewhat muscular and Jean noted the collar around her neck, with a back box on the side. "How have you been...?" she said with arms wide open, expecting a hug. Jean just looked at her from head to toe as if she was strange. "What do you want...?" she said coldly. "Harsh..." she said, clearly surprised by the cold treatment. "It is also rude..." "I haven't seen or heard from you in near ten years, were you expecting a party...?" Maxine giggled a bit. "I suppose I shouldn't. I see you're admiring our work..." "I wouldn't call it that...?" she said eyeing it suspiciously "But I am interested in the servo mechanics and power system." "Oh...why is that...?" "Because as far as I know this thing should be impossible, but then again the same could be said for your earlier machines..." "Interested are we...?" Jean turned back to her "What do you want...?" "Aren't we straight to the point...I want you to pilot it..." "No..." "I'm sorry, did you not..." she said with annoyed disbelief. "You heard me perfectly, firstly...why the hell would you ask me to pilot this thing, I'm a teenager...!" "Yes, well, I think you know perfectly well why we need you to pilot it..." Jean raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?" "I think you know..." Jean looked at her mother as if she were...strange "No, I think, you believe something I don't...which makes wonder...what the hell haven't you told me...?" Maxine turned to the machine. "Jean, look at it, it is..." "You're avoiding my question..." said Jean with cold indifference to the machine. "Will you just look at it..." Jean turned and eyed it. "Why does it have a cat face on its chest...?" "There is a very good reason..." she said proudly "That still has nothing to do with my question does...?" Maxine looked at her daughter, who was now glaring at her with arms crossed. The masked one moved forward until Maxine raised her hand. "You two escort her home..." said Maxine "You..." she said speaking directly to the one in the jumpsuit "you will return to stasis, now..." She walked off without a word. "A friend of yours I take...?" "She's...like family..." "Huh...bye..." With that she was gone with the guards The old man in the lab coat approached Maxine on the catwalk, as she gripped the railing tightly in her anger. "I take it things didn't go as expected..." he said with a smug smirk. She glared at him. "Calm down, is it my fault you can't control your daughter like you do the Sisters...?" She turned around and crossed her arms. "The girl was like nothing I remembered..." "When did you last see here...?" "When...she first left here..." "When she left here, she was traumatized from the experiment we ran on her. Besides an unusual resistance to the Red Light, which, if I must remind you, turned into an allergic reaction, she is normal." "We need a test subject for this new machine, one we can be sure won't...turn..." He smirked "So far that...you would use your own flesh and blood as a test subject...?" "I have plenty more 'flesh and blood'..." "Huh...if I didn't know any better...I would think you were afraid of her..." Chapter 3 "What is this...?" asked Jean. She stood at the gates of a large mansion. Behind her were the two guards and their car. "She said home..." said one of them. "This is 'her' home, not mine..." She turned around to see them leaving. She glared and sucked her teeth. Then doors opened, and she turned to see a woman in a maid uniform bowing. "Welcome..." she said "Miss Hunter..." "Hunter...?" said Jean, perplexed. "Yes, you are Mrs. Hunter's daughter, correct...?" "To my knowledge I don't know a Hunter." "That can't be right, you are as she described..." Jean looked at her. She was somewhat annoyed, but couldn't keep up her angry expression in the face of such wide eyed innocence. She sighed. "Goodbye, sorry for wasting your...!" she said with a smile and wave and walked away at a brisk pace. "Wait ma'am...!" Jean just ran off. It was some blocks away, and around the corner when she stopped. She stopped and thought back to the antagonistic atmosphere she felt in the hangar, from the robot. It was odd to her...but strangely...familiar and not in a good way. "So why does her robot, give me that feeling...?" "Robot...?" Jean turned around, it was the red haired woman from before. "Oh, hey..." "What are you doing out here, this time of night...?" "My mom's little manservants dropped me off at the wrong address and took off." "Your mom, or your 'dad'...?" she asked with a smirk. "I don't...ewww, no...thinking about it, I never got your name..." "I could say the same of you..." "Jean..." she said holding out her hand to shake. Makoto looked at Jean's hand, her glare hidden behind her shades. "Makoto..." she grabbed her hand...and then paused, and a sensation ran up her spine. Jean looked at her confused. "Are you alright..." "Huh..." she said snapping out of it. She pulled away her hand, tucking it behind her back. "I'm fine...say...what's your last name...?" "Haven...Why do you ask...?" "It's nothing...anyways get home safely...?" she said smiling. Jean said nothing and simply waved and walked away. Makoto walked the other direction, waiting to be around the corner before she stopped looked at her hand and uncurled her shaking fist. "How...how can a nobody, be so powerful..." "What do you mean she left...?" asked Maxine rather crossed. The maid looked at her scared. "Well...she said she...didn't...know...you...?" Maxine glared. "Get out of my sight..." Like that, the maid was gone and Maxine was rubbing her eyes. "Your mom...?" said Ruth. She was with Jean in the cafeteria. While she ate, Jean sat there rather sleepy. "I heard about them, so she works for GENE...?" "What now...?" "GENE, the big organization put in place to deal with all the kaiju? How do you not know this...?" Jean was silent. "Jean...?" "Sorry...it's just...I haven't seen her in years, she hasn't called, she hasn't written, and she only calls me up, because she needs me to do something..." "Well, we can't all have perfect parents...I don't think any of us have perfect parents actually." "Some worse than others..." said Jean "as for your other question...I don't know why...I just...don't want to know anything about them..." "The Kaiju...?" "I think..." "You 'think'...?" "Would you calm me strange...if I never once felt like cheering for one of those robots of theirs...something about them...it was always off...to me..." "You're a strange girl..." "Yeah...I..." Jean stopped and looked around. She felt it again. "Do you feel that...?" "What..." The earth shook, violently, and large amounts of dirt flew through the windows. Parts of the ceiling broke came down, and Jean instinctively covered Ruth. The monster arose out of the ground, right next to the school. Its large horn glowed and its thick hide sported and armored back. With its large claws and vibrating horn, it had burrowed through the earth and now arose. Upon all fours it roared, as if triumphant, as if challenging someone. As if the call was answered a bright light appeared, it shined like a soft sun, forcing the monster back with its luminosity. The light took a shape, a giant, which knelt to put Ruth down down. All that was clear of this luminous figure, was that it was a giant...seemingly of an orange, golden light, it was humanoid, and it had small horns on the side of its head. The creature turned around, growled and then roared and began to charge, clearly intent on skewering him. The giant knelt down, grabbing the horn by the underside, and brought the beast to its hind legs, before taking it up on its shoulders and throwing it into the forest nearby. The beast rolled, crushing several trees as the giant walked after it. The beast got up and stood on its back legs, trying to intimidate its enemy. The crouched as it went into a fighting stance, before suddenly, he jumped to the side. Where he was standing, a robot landed, the large bulky automaton that had fought these giant beasts before. The giant looked at it with confusion, as he sensed something from it, something he was not expecting. "I...I can't get a lock on this thing..." said the pilot. "Well take it out first..." said Maxine's voice. The robot raised its arm, and guns arose. It opened fire at the giant, who raised his hand, creating a shield made of the same gilded orange energy he appeared from. It blocked all of the bullets. Then came the beast, charging at the giant again, trying to pierce him with his horn. The giant grabbed the beast by the horn, raising it up and clenched his other first, turning the shield into an aura around his fist, the same fist he slammed into the beast's neck, leaving a nasty burn in an explosive display that sent it rolling. It was then that all of the ordinance the robot was shooting struck him into the back, in a series of large sparks. They damage they did was minimal, less a bit and more of a sting. The giant turned around, clearly annoyed and ran towards the machine. The robot punched, but it mattered little, he caught the punch and grabbed the robot by the groin, hoisting it up and throwing it to the distance. It was then that he felt it, the rumbling, not the shock caused by the giant robot landing, but the monster tunneling away to lick its wounds. The giant stood up, clearly annoyed as the tail disappeared in the cloud and sprays of dust it left in its path. It was at this moment the robot stood up and the giant faced it. It raised its arm, but this time rocket nozzles appeared around the edge near the elbow, they fired up and the clenched fist flew off. Almost instinctively, the giant put his index and middle fingers to the light on his forehead, firing a beam. The first glowed for a second before exploding in a large explosion knocking the machine to the ground. Inside, the pilot was left in shock, the giant, he could care less. He turned around and flew off disappearing in the same bright light that he formed from. Chapter 4 The base was now in an uproar. The kerfuffle was the result of the powers at be ordering that the data transmitted from the battle be analyzed. Yet others were working on the recovery of the robot, which had been damaged in battle, calculating the costs of its repairs. Maxine sat in the command room that oversaw the missions. She sat quietly in a thinking pose, her thumb and index fingers resting against her chin. She sat and thought as the scientists around her shouted and argued over what it was they had just seen. It seemed as though most of them had separated into two sides. One side claimed the giant was some new form of Kaiju, while the other side claimed that it was something else entirely. Only Dr. Hamilton seemed uninterested in giving an answer. "Well...?" asked Hamilton "What do you think...?" he asked Maxine. Suddenly everyone was quite. "What do I think..." said Maxine with a glare aimed at the screen "I think we need to figure out what is going on. I want this data analyzed, placed top secret. I also want the armor returned and examined for any forensic information. I want to know what that thing is, and where it has gone..." Jean awoke being carried. She looked to see that it was Ruth, who seemed fine and Joshua, a boy in goth makeup, carrying her to where the rest of the school had gathered. There many of the students were being given simple first aid but the school nurse and other teachers. "Thanks..." said Jean, standing up. she held her head and looked around, staring at the large hole in the distance and the numerous broken and crushed trees in the woods next to the school. "What happened...?" "What else...?" said Joshua, stretching his back and then finding a seat on the grass "kaiju...though not just any..." "What do you mean...?" "There was a giant kaiju...!" He said with an excited look. "...a kaiju that dwarfed other kaiju...?" "No...!" "Well what do you mean, because when you say it like that? Aren't monsters giant already, isn't that why we call them kaiju?" Joshua paused and Ruth snickered. "Okay, fine you got me there...look it was a humanoid kiaju, and it fought the four legged one that dug out from under the school..." The sound of sirens in the distance could be heard. "Where did it come from..." "A ball of light..." Jean sat down, giving him a look. "I'm serious...!" "Okay...where did it go...?" "It flew..." "With wings...?" "No...it just...flew...away..." "This is all just weird..." she said sighing. She looked around, the ambulance, the police, the response people had arrived. "I'm getting my things..." "You sure...?" asked Ruth "I don't think the buildings have been cleared." The pilot slopped down as she leaned against the tree. She was near the robot, looking at it in surprise. Her thoughts were off the giant and how odd it felt looking at it. It reminded her off...She turned to the side, looking towards the school and with her helmet's telescopic feature, she saw her, Jean, walking through the rubble of the school looking for her bag. Jean was on her way home, walking down the side walk having slipped away from the notice of everyone. She didn't know why, but she had always held a distrust of doctors and the like. As she walked, she looked at her hand, she was confused, surprised by her lack of injuries. Ruth got knocked out and has a cut on her head because of it. Yet, despite falling unconscious, she could sense no injuries, no maladies, no weakness. She knew she had a condition, her muscles and bones were abnormally dense, giving her, her uncanny strength, but this was absurd. A building had fallen on her, and she was fine. "You..." said a voice. Jean stopped and turned around. It was the pilot. "It's bad enough you disobeyed a direct order from the commander, now you're walking about unauthorized!" Jean looked at her confused. "I'm sorry...what...? The Pilot roared and lunged at her, throwing a punch. Jean caught it, but she was surprised by the force behind the punch. Jean found herself force back, but that wasn't the strangest thing. Her hand glowed, a yellow glow, as the pilot's fist and eyes glowed red. Jean pushed her away and the phenomenon faded, but it was clear from how the two held their hands, the burning pain remained. "What the hell was that?!" Jean shouted. Chapter 5 The pilot clearly felt the same pain and was just as surprised. She stared at it and then Jean. "I don't understand, nothing like happened when we spared before..." "We...?" "You are one of the Sisters..." "Look, lady, I don't know who you are, or what your problem, but go peddle your freakishness elsewhere!" "Traitor...!" Jean looked at her confused. "What's that for...?" "You insult me, insult and disobey the commander, and your energy, it has clearly been tampered with..." "What...?" Cars came, and out came several men in black suits and shades. "Looks like our ride is here...?" "I'm sorry, what...?" "What are you two doing here so far from the Armor...?" asked one of them. The pilot saluted. "I'm trying to bring in this renegade Sister...Sir!" she replied "Renegade, what...?" "The commander will want to hear of this..." "The who...?" "Don't play dumb..." "You know what...screw this..." Maxine entered the room, a small cube of a box, where Jean sat, blood stains still on her clothes. They weren't hers however, and as Maxine came in, she came was welcome by a glare. "I heard..." said Maxine uncomfortable "that you...hospitalized several of my men..." "You men..." Jean replied "tried to jump, they and your 'pet'. They seem to believe I am some manner of...'Sister', was what they called me..." "Ah...my apologies, I..." "You can't explain what that is..." "No..." "Nor can you explain why your 'pet' looks just like me..." Maxine turned around and sighed, but in truth she turned around to hide the worry on her face. When she calmed down she turned back around. "No, but I think you should forget about it..." "And I take it, it has to do with why you wanted me to pilot that robot of yours...?" "Look Jean just forget about all of this..." Jean glared. Maxine called in someone and a woman in a black suit came in. "See my daughter home..." The Maxine left the room and entered the hallway, there the pilot was, in a different white suit. Her face was revealed, she did resemble Jean, but with blonde hair. "Commander..." she said "Why is the renegade allowed to leave the base, especially..." "Shut up..." said Maxine, clearly upset. "Commander...?" "I said, shut up...! Tell the other sisters, you are to leave her alone unless ordered otherwise by me...!" "I don't..." Maxine pulled out a remote with a single button. She pressed it. The pilot reached for the collar on her neck before she collapsed and spasmed in pain. "I don't recall you lot being made to question orders..." "Aren't we touchy..." said an old man. Hamilton. Maxine released her pressure on the button as the pilot got up. With a wave of her hand, she told her to leave and she did. Hamilton stopped in front of Maxine, and smirked. "You know, you could just...tell them..." "My daughter...despises me as it is." said Maxine "They say the truth will set you free..." "The truth can get you shot." "If you didn't want her know, then why did you call her...?" "Do you really need to know...?" "Do we 'need' to know anything? I just really 'want' to know..." She glared and he smirked. "I was testing the waters..." She turned and left. "Does it amuse you...?" She stopped "What...?" "Having information no one else does..." She said nothing and walked off. Chapter 6 Jean was in front of her house. A small one story house, in a suburban neighborhood. It was dark out and yet she was still afraid of opening the door. She knew what was waiting for her, coming home so late. Still, she knew she had to open the door. No soon than the door was open a walking cane came down to bonk her on the head. "Ow...!" "Where have you been...?!" shouted a old woman. She wore a long dress and a scarf around her shoulders. She had Maxine's eyes and greatly resembled an old version of her. "Sorry, I got detained..." "Detained, for what?! Is that blood on your good clothes?!" "I can explain..." She got a lash on her thigh "Ow, will you let me explain...!" Got another lash on the calf "Ow..." "Get to bed, I won't have you prowling about all hours of the night like some lady of the night...Get!" Jean closed and locked the front door and duck, making a dash down the hallway for her room, all the while taking blows from her rather upset grandmother. She closed the door locked and listened for her to walk back into the TV room, before sliding down on her door and sighing. "This day sucked..." she thought out loud. The giant was aflame, or perhaps he was made of fire. The only thing certain was that his flames made makeshift horns on the side of his head, and within the orange/golden fire where two red stars for eyes and a white star on his chest. The giant ran across the dunes, columns of sand erupting with every step he took. A sandstorm raged around him, but he seemed uninterested. The sands, the winds blew of parts of the cliff face around him, but they did not bothered 'him'. What bothered him was the shadow beast coming towards him, another giant but where he was humanoid, his enemy was beastly. While he grunted, it growled, while he bright, shining through the storm, it was a walking shadow. The two clashed, rocking the earth beneath them, and releasing bursts of blue and red light. Both recoiled back from the impact and quickly gathered their wits. Flames wrapped around the fire giant's arm as he readied for punch, delivering a hard right to the beast's chest a grand burst of flames. The beast recoiled back, vomiting out red light pain as it keel over. As the giant moved for another blow, the beast spun around, hitting him in the side with its tail. The giant was sent flying onto his side, and as he tried to get up the beast was over him. It stabbed him in the leg, leaving the giant paralyzed with shock and Jean grabbing her leg. It was only now, that she realized that she was in the desert with these elemental things. But she didn't have time to ponder. The beast pulled out its claws, and the giant let out a cry of pain and blue light and particles spew out of his thigh. Jean fell down from the unexpected bolt of pain. But she gritted her teeth and forced herself up. The monster readied for another strike as the geyser of light died down, but the giant acted, he put his fingers to his forehead and shot a beam, knocking it back. He quickly got up and crossed his arms. Jean felt a surge of strength that forced her onto her feet. He opened his hands and arcs of electricity fired from them before he put them in an L position. His flames faded, revealing a chrome like figure underneath, before his standing arm shot out a golden beam and the flames returned. The beam struck the beast and made it glow, before it exploded in a burst of red energy. Jean found herself in darkness, the only source of light being the back of the giant, the one she had changed into, now at a human size. He looked back, and for a second, she though it was looking at her, but it wasn't. She turned around to see...a heart? It was a lump of flesh, pulsating and glowing red as shadows gathered around it. It was clearly from the monster. People came, they appeared as walking shadows in red veils clothes and hooded cloaks, most carried walking sticks. They gathered around it and talked and talked and examined. Then they began to build, they brought metal upon the back of slaves and built a monuments, a humanoid idol with the face of a beast on its chest. Then came a girl, who walked up a flight of stairs and into the jaws of the beast to sit upon its tongue. The jaws closed and the metal giant roared to life and began to rampage. It was then that the giant arose, at his true sized and punched the machine beast in the chest, causing a flash of light Jean awoke on the floor of her bed room in her pajamas, having fallen out of bed. She sighed. "My couldn't have been simple, could it...?"Category:War of Light Category:War of Light Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes Category:Completed